dethicsw4afandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Mae Moriles
For the past 20 years, there was a girl that was now become a lady who was born on the 1 5th day of January on the year 1995. The girl was named Patricia Mae Moriles, her mother’s name is Jennelyne Vergara, and she was 39 years old her family was from Taal Batangas. Her father’s name is Wenceslao Moriles Jr., his family was from Leyte, but she still haven’t visited the place ever since. She has 3 brothers, the eldest has already graduated in college, and he took BS Information Technology at De La Salle Lipa. Her 2nd brother was 15 years old, he was studying at St. Bridget College Alitagtag branch. And the youngest was studying at Perpetual College in Laguna. Patricia is now living independently on her dormitory in Lipa Batangas, her brothers are living at Cuenca Batangas with their Grand Parents. She is now a 4th year student taking up the program AB Multi-Media Arts. She shifted course when she was in 2nd year of the Program Electronics Communication Engineering. At first sh e just shifted from ECE to MMA for having the reason of she can’t get along with her classmates and professors, but as the time pass by she was taking MMA as a serious matter. She was starting to love the things she do, even though the out puts are becoming harder and harder every single day. Patricia loves to play badminton, singing and a little bit of dancing. She loves to sing a lot, even her friends loves her singing, but she got this what you call “Stage Fright”, she can’t perform in front of people. But she had perform many times but she is always nervous. But she is a singer in their church, which is the only place she can sing in front of many people. She is a youth leader at their church. She came from a broken family but she never gets mad on her parents because she always trust God with everything. Patricia is a 4th year student of Multi Media Arts at De La Salle Lipa. She loves Photography, and trying to love all the adobe software. She is a graduating student, and they are now making their thesis which is a musical film. And for the next semester she’s planning to go on a radio station for her OJT. These are just some facts about her, wait until you know her better. t know where to begin but at present he is starting to begin with his life through developing his skills that he might need someday. He aspire to be a professional being someday. He dream not for himself but for his family, he wanted to help his mom someday that is why he doesn’t stop dreaming and believing. Nothing can stop him from doing the things he want. What's my outlook on the future? He sees himself in 5 years working in a big company, earning enough for a living and able to buy all the thing he wanted back when he was a teenager. He already went to the places he dreamt of and trying to make his own business. He never stops dreaming and he wanted that dream to be in reality.